beyond the ice
by angeldawg1
Summary: Elsa has lived all her life believing she was the only person in the world with magical abilities. but is she? a mysterious man comes to her one day and tells her she is not alone. now she must help this man save the world from people like her in an epic adventure through time and space.
1. Chapter 1

chapter one: colder

the wind flows slowly. the sun shines over a misty kingdom. the kingdom of arendelle recieves its first light after some heavy rain. the queen and her sister out in the forest bringin olaf with them. suddenly anna gets left behind in the fog.

"Elsa... hey wait up i cant keep up." said anna

"sorry anna" said elsa

after a 5 minutes of wanderinig around and bumping into things anna finnaly says

"hey Elsa...you got powers..oof.. you think you can i dont know try getting rid of all this fog."

"i dont know anna i had never used my powers on anything other than ice."

"and on me." mumbled anna

"c'mon elsa try it maybe you can control other things like clouds or chocolate." said olaf excitedly

"ok. ill try it." chuckled elsa

the queen waved her hands and after no effects she had an idea. she then proceed tot shoot the ground with a blast of ice making the fong dispers revealing anna had got herself tangled in some branches.

"phew thanks i almost taught id be here till next week" said anna

elsa and olaf snickering at the sight of anna stuck in a tree.

"what's so funny?!" exclaimed anna somewhat annoyed

"nothing." laughed elsa

"here let me help you out" said elsa as she shot the the branches to let anna go.

anna then fell to the ground and got up.

"well all better lets carry on" said anna slightly embarrassed

latter on they're walk a very large question started forming in annas head. she then asked.

"hey elsa..so do you ever think that..um there might be other people out there with powers like yours?"

elsa stopped and pondered on her sisters question she then said

"well sometimes i do wonder. i wonder if out there..there is someone, some one like me with my same gift... and my same curse."

"i dont think your powers are a curse." said olaf

"thanks buddy." said elsa with a smile.

then at that moment a very loud wheezing and groaning sound was heard from the forest. the trio hid behind a tree.

"what is that?"ask anna

"is it a snow monster?" said olaf nervously

"it cant be im the only one who makes snow monsters around here." said elsa

"look" exclaimed anna as she pointed to a clearing in the forest

a blue box has appeared out of nowhere and stands in the opening. suddenly a door opens, a bright light shines from the box. a silhouette of a man appeared, its face was covered by what appeared to be darkness. it spoke with a soft british accent.

"elsa"

the queen became confused. who was this man and how did he now here neme?

"elsa?" said the man once more

"im here" said the queen as she steeped out of hiding

"who are you?" she asked

the man answered

"the savior of countless worlds, the oncoming storm."said the man

"what do you want? and how do you know my name?" asked the queen trying to maintain her authority

"i need you" said the man

"for what?" asked the queen

"darkness is falling"said the man with the same voice

elsa looked at the man confused

"Elsa there are others like you. all with powers like yours. all through this planet and all through time." said the man

"what do you mean?" said the queen

"there is a dark force taking over them, all of them are now evil, all except you. elsa i need you to free them from whatever is is making them do this."

"but why me?" asked the queen

"you are the only one powerful enough to stop them."

the queen looked at the man with amazement.

"how do you know me, and how did you know i was in the forest?" asked the queen

the man streched his hand and said

"come ill show you."

the queen took his hand and went inside the box. mean while anna comes out of hiding and runs for the box but the doors close with her sister inside.

inside the box the queen has the surprise of her life. on the outside the box seems capable of holding one man inside. but on the inside its a huge room with lights, buttons and many devices the queen couldn't ever have imagined.

"its a time machine, im a time traveller, and i have saved this planet many times. this time i need you to help." said the man

the queen looked around and pondered what she sould do, then decided

"i will go"

"marvelous. now then. next stop Argentina 2001. and you might wanna hold on to something" said the man sounding more exited

the man then proceeded to press buttons and levers. And then at the final lever he exclaimed]

"Allon-sy"

then the box wheezed and groaned and shook as it disapered into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 2

the year is 2001. the place Argentina. And this is where our story takes off.

the blue box materializes in the Argentinian city of iguazu where our heroes experience there first adventure

"there we go Argentina the year 2001 a big year for the world." said the man

The queen of arendelle still in shock asks

"th...this... box it travels through time?"

"AHH yes the initial shock. yes, and its called the tardis, its stands time and relative dimension in space." said the man

"an...and its bigger...on the inside?" asked Elsa

"yes and we have landed. but first you should change" said the man

"why" asked the queen

"different time and different country. people in this time and place dont really dress in aquamarine sequins." said the man

"okay what should i where i didnt exactly pack for this trip ya know?" asked the queen

"were this." said the man holding a very torn hoodie

"uhh ok" said the queen

the duo exits the box into a new surrounding.

"So where exactly are we?" asked the queen

"a small town called iguazu, the wettest place in argentina and home to the master of water ." said the man

"water? she controls water? don't i do that?" asked the queen

"ehhh...kinda, you control ice and ...frankly i don't know how it works. i don't make the rules." said the man

"oh" exclaimed the queen

they walked around a city being ravished by poverty. men on the street, trash everywere, a sight that almost brings a tear to the queens eye.

"what happened here, why are all the people living like this?" asked Elsa

"its the Argentinian great depression, its like the money literally disappeared for this people." said the man

"the king should do something about this." said the queen

"the people of this time don't have a king or queen. the way things work here there is a president and she doesn't make all the rules." said the man

"well that doesn't seem to be working" said the queen

they kept walking until they found the mouth of a river surrounded by guards. the man takes out a wallet with a blank sheet of paper.

"ok this is psychic paper, they see whatever you want them to so, who do you wanna be"

"uhh...i don't know. i usually don't have to go through this." said the queen

"*sigh* okay just follow my lead." said the man

the duo approaches the guards

"halt nobody is allowed near this place."

"I am Jon smith your commanding officer, just found this peasant inside the gate and want to punish her." said the man

"excuse me sir but i am a queen. " whispered elsa

"shhhh." said the man

the guard looked at the paper and says

"okay, let them in."

inside there is a flowing river. the duo walk at the edge of the river looking for the master of water. a question formed in Elsas mind

"so your name is jon smith?"

" no, its just an alias. you can call me the doctor." said the doctor

"ok. " said the queen

"so keep your eyes open for any suspicious activi..."

"watch out" said elsa as she froze a giant tidal wave

at the top of this tidal wave was a very tall and thin woman with marine blue hair walking on the water. she had the look of pure rage, her eyes darkened by anger. she spoke with words so loud the water seemed shake with every word.

" who are you?!" said the woman

"im the doctor"

"And im Elsa, queen of arendelle."

"you dont belong here." said the woman as she made a huge wave of water rush to our heroes. Elsa froze the wave and made it chatter

"keep her distracted until i can find a way to get rid of the rage." said the doctor

"okay but hurry" said the queen

Elsa froze parts of the river to be able to walk on it. she ran thowards the blue haired woman. the blue haired woman shoots streaks of water at the queen as she freezes them and throws them to the sides. the woman becomes even more enraged making the water spiral upwards into a a giant pillar of water hovering over the river.

"why do you do this?" asked the queen

"because of the humans" said the woman

"but you are human" said the queen

the woman just laughs and creates tendrils out of water heading elsas way. the queen freezes them but more come her way and elsa had an idea. she stomps the ice near the pillar creating her own pillar of ice. as her pillar rises she keeps freezing the water in the pillar causing the blue haired woman's power weakening. when she reaches the top the woman creates a huge ball of water planing on making Elsa fall. but the queen freezes the ball making the woman fall tho the icy water. As she falls the queen unfreezes a part of the water for a safe landing. the woman falls in the water and the queen comes down of her pillar to find the woman. at the bottom the woman rises from the water ready to strike but Elsa frightened strikes her head with ice like she did with her sister when they were kids. she takes the woman out of the water and the doctor appears with a metallic stick with a blue light in it

"ok you made her unconscious that will help." said the doctor

as he says this i piece of the woman's hair turns white giving the queen a flashback of the time she froze her sisters head. her sister, elsa had all but forgotten about her, how must she feel, what must be happening to her, thees questions and more formed on elsas head. she asked the doctor who was shining that strange device in to the woman's head

"my sister, I left her back home what am i gonna do?"

"its fine remember i have a time machine i can bring you back the second after you left." said the man

"oh ok...ok." said the queen calming herself down

"now help me here, hold her head" said the doctor

the queen held the woman's head as the doctor shone a blue light at her head coming out of a small metallic stick. this light made the white streak of her hair turn blue again

"what is that?" asked the queen pointing at the device

"it a sonic screwdriver it helps." said the doctor

the woman regained consciousnesses for a few seconds looks at the doctor and says

"silence doctor."

and falls back on the ground,unconscious. about an hour later as the sun comes up the blue haired woman finally has enough strength to walk and speak

"my name is aisha. who are you two?"

"im the doctor and she elsa." said the doctor

"why did you come looking for me?" asked aisha

"well you control water she controls ice and...its a very long story ill explain in the tardis." said the doctor

"the what?" asked aisha

"you,ll see" said elsa

"but before we go. Aisha you said something about the silence." said the doctor

"hmm i dont remember me saying anything about the silence." said Aisha

"okay" said the doctor

as they entered the tardis the doctor looks back at the empty river, he enteres and exclaimed

"allon-sy"


End file.
